BEWARE! The Wrath of Tai's Hair!
by Hypermon
Summary: This is about Tai's hair. It becomes alive and kills people.


I don't own Digimon. I am poor and live in a box, so don't sue me, okay?

BEWARE!!!!! The Wrath Of TAi's Hair!!!!!!!

I must admit, this story is very stupid and weird, so I don't blame you if you think it sucked. I was simply bored and had nothing better to do except write stupid story like this... ENJOY!!!!!!!

One dark, shadowy night on a lonesome city street, Tai is seen walking down the sidewalk. He is all by himself. He is walking home from a party at Matt's house. He doesn't have a car because...he just doesn't. Anyway, Tai crosses into an alley to go home. He strokes his prized hair. A heavy breathing suddenly awakens from the shadows. Tai looks around at where the terrifying noise could be coming from. Then, a short, wrinkly old figure appears in front of him. Tai gasps in horror. It is an old, weird lady. Tai is too scared to move. The lady laughs in a nasty, dry way. She walks up to Tai and takes out a....bottle of shampoo! She wants Tai to take the shampoo for 50 cents. Tai quickly takes out a dollar and the old freaky lady cackles and gives him the black, filthy bottle. The only reason Tai did this is that he didn't wanna see what would happen if the crazy homeless person got mad. She might have shot him or worse...tried to sell him old Bill Clinton posters.....

Tai runs home at night. He runs up the stairs and into the bathroom. He prepares to take a shower. Unfortunately, all the shampoo in the house has been used up. He screams in horrible agony and torture. He simply couldn't survive a day without washing his beautiful hair. He then remembers the shampoo the crazy lady gave him. He jumps into his pant's pocket and pulls out the black bottle. The bottles has weird Mongolian words on it. Tai twists the cap off and smells the liquid. It smells like fresh flowers mixed with beer. He then pours a little on his hand. Its green and has purple chunky things in it. Tai wrinkles his nose in disgust, but then remembers his poor, un-washed hair. He can't take it and decides to use the shampoo. When he's done with the shower, he pulls on his fluffy bunny pajamas and immediately goes to sleep, sucking his thumb like a baby.

The next day was Saturday. Tai wakes up and goes to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He realizes that Sora, Izzy, and Joe are supposed to come over his house today to study for mid-terms. His sister, Kari was *supposedly* sleeping in her room still. Tai decided to go and check on her. He walked up the stairs again and hears laughing coming from Kari's room. He wildly opens the door and discovers Kari and..."!TK?! in bed.

Tai screams very loudly. TK and Kari look at each other in frightened ways. Tai goes up and pulls the blankets away from the two "lovebirds" He sees that all their clothes are on and a game of Scrabble on the bed. Kari quickly says that they were playing Scrabble cuz its their favorite game. Tai's mouth drops open. He gets mad anyway and starts to chase TK around. TK runs. Kari screams and hits Tai in the head with a frying pan to stop him. Tai stops and rubs his head in pain. His hair growls and starts to move toward TK and Kari. His hair gulps them down in one bite. Tai's eyes pop open in disbelief. He was scared. He didn't know what to do. Just then, the doorbell rang. It was Sora and the others. He ran to the door and tried to explain to his friends not to come near him, but they didn't listen. Sora came up to Tai and hugged him for no reason. GULP! Tai's hair ate Sora in an instant. Izzy and Joe grabbed each other like frightened children. GULP! They were all eaten too. Right before Izzy was swallowed, he said "prodigious!" Tai was now very scared and mad at his hair. He knew he could just simply "Cut his hair, but noooooo- he loved his damn hair too f**ing much! Tai ran up to his room and decided to isolate himself from everyone so his hair couldn't eat them. For 5 solid days he did this. He ate small particles of food from under the bed and went to the bathroom in the closet. His hair was getting very hungry. On the 7th day of isolation, his hair got so hungry, that it ate Tai. The giant hairball hopped out the window. It ate all of Tai's other friends, Matt, Davis, Mimi, Yolei, Cody and anyone else that I might have forgotten. His hair went on a rampage through the city. It got so big and bloated that the hair exploded.

THE END


End file.
